


Ghost Reader

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Ghosts, Id Fic, Relatives, Smoking, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: In which the protagonist is visited by a dead relative who likes to back-seat write.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Ghost Reader

**Author's Note:**

> If my favorite aunt had known I write smutty fanfic, I'm pretty sure she would have reacted like this.
> 
> Written for Froday 100th special, prompt: (62) ghost

When was I going to learn not to stay up past three a.m. in my attempts to finish a piece of iddy fanfic?

Soon, I hoped. Because that's when _she_ showed up.

My dead aunt. Or, rather, her ghost.

The first inkling I always had of a visitation was the foul smell of her cigarettes. They'd killed her, but she still kept on smoking them.

Then her rasping breath just behind my left ear as she read over my shoulder. 

"Cat-boy sex this time, child? I like it. Be sure to lovingly describe the barbs on his whatsit.”

She annoyed the heck out of me. 

But one thing was for sure. As long as I stayed up past three a.m., I would never lack for ideas.


End file.
